Sisters Find Each Other, In The End!
by YvonneSamDixie
Summary: This story is about Nick, Yvonne and her sisters, Jacqueline (Jac) And Iona!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this, it's my first ever Fanfiction (Well, not my first ever one, but first one I've ever put up on here and my first good one (Well, it's still utterly terrible, but you know)), my friends gave me some of the ideas and the teacher they were talking about at the end is based on one of my old teachers! Hope you guys like reading it as much as I liked making it! The Next Chapter will be up shortly, please review! Thank you xx, Signed: YvonneSamDixie!**

Iona looked up at the house, it was so much unlike her Grandma's in Australia. Jacqueline, who was a minute older than her sister, was thinking something completely different. She thought it would be fun and adventurous, she had always longed for an adventure, they both did.

Jacqueline, who preferred being called Jac, had long, straight brown hair that she had half up, she had grey eyes and was wearing a jean skirt with a chain on it, a white t-shirt with a panda on it and little red dolly shoes. She was the bravest of the two, she was old-fashioned, wild, weird and funny.

They both had the same personality and they loved the same things.

Iona, who was often known as I (but for this, I'll call her Iona, just in case you thing I'm referring to myself), had long, messy blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing black jeans, a purple top with a rabbit on, a red jumper, which she had stuck loads of iron on patches of various animals (Most of all, the two that stood out were a black cat and a silhouette of a wolf, howling up at the moon). She had one earphone in (Jac had the other)(It was connected to their CD player), she got really travel sick and that kept her mind off things. She had many books and CDs and teddy bears and DVDs.

"I'll go and get the bags." Iona said, backing off and going back to the Taxi.

Jac knocked on the door, a tall man opened the door.

"Hello, you must be the Jac Yvonne kept talking about, where's your sister?" Nick Jordan asked.

"Here!" Iona puffed, six or seven heavy bags on her arms. "That's all of them."

All together, there were 30 or 40 bags each, not to mention all the furnisher, beds, draws, wardrobes, a sofa, curtains, boxes of stuff, which had arrived three days before.

"Yvonne doesn't know we're here, right?" Jac asked.

"Well, I'm jet-lagged big time, the sooner she gets here, the sooner I can sleep, oh, by the way, there's a dog coming soon." Iona said, sleepily.

"No she doesn't know you're here, she woke up a few days ago, they were keeping her in until today, just in case and, yes, you mentioned a dog in your e-mail." Nick replied. "Come on, she'll be here in a few hours. Did you have anything on the plane?"

"Yeah, but it as a few hours ago, do you have any mayo?" Asked Iona.

"Yeah, I'll get some! Bread?" Nick asked.

"Yes please!"

They went in, carrying loads of bags each. Then set to work putting up photos and unpacking.

Hours had gone by when Nick came up to check on the girls. They looked ready, (Iona was eating mayonnaise out the jar, with a spoon, Jac was doing the finishing touches to her bed).

"I'm going to go and get Yvonne now, will you be all right!" nick asked.

"Yeah," Said Jac, Iona was way too sleepy to talk, she looked as though she was going to fall asleep any minute!

"Good, well, see you."

"Bye!"

Jac was jumping on her bed, so happy to be able to see Yvonne again that she just wanted to fly. Iona on the other hand had put her jar of mayonnaise down and had fallen asleep, listening to music. Of course she was going to be happy to see Yvonne, it was just that, they had got the train on midday the day before and it took them 24 hours to get there, and she didn't get a bit of sleep, she never did when she was travelling, not to mention the different time zones AND the fact it was summer there and winter in Holby, so, the change of climate was bad as well. Also, the fact their Grandma died. Iona was always like that when someone died.

"Iona," Whispered Jac. "They're here."

"huh?" Iona whispered. "Who?"

"Yvonne and Nick, they're here, they're coming up."

Iona got up quickly, remembering what was happening.

"Quick, stick Anna Lee on!" she hissed.

Jac put it on and they sat on their beds.

"Close your eyes!" Thy heard Nick say.

"Okay." They heard the distinctive voice of Yvonne.

The door opened, Nick had his hands over Yvonne's eyes, the girls hearts leaped out their mouths.

"Open them now." said Nick, taking away his fingers from her eyes.

"JAC, IONA!" She yelled, hugging them.

"YVONNE, we've missed you so much." Said Jac.

"Don't mind me," Said Iona. "I'm just Jet-lagged big time!"

"Isn't Jac?" Yvonne asked.

"She doesn't seem to get jet-lagged, it's weird, once we went to New York with the school, and the whole class was jet-lagged by time we got there (annoyingly, I was in the same dorm as her) but she was just hyper, really hyper, she kept waking me up with paper aeroplanes, which annoyed the heck out of me!" Iona replied.

"You better get to sleep if you're so tired," Said Nick. "You have school tomorrow."

Jac groaned, but Iona lied down.

"I wonder what my teachers here are like." She said. "My last one was a right bitch, she gave me detention just for asking someone for a rubber." she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Jac laughed, they both felt like killing that teacher, she was awful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so, this one is in first person, Iona's point of view, it's about a nightmare she has all the time.**

I'm in this dark room, it's pitch black, I can reach from one wall to the other, without moving at all. Someone opens the door thing, it's someone I don't know, but I must know them, they let something in, something big, massive. I move back, falling to my knees, I realise I can't move back, I can't even move, I go to let out a shriek.

"HELP! SOMEONE!" I say, noticing no one can hear me, for my voice is lost, I can't talk.

The thing is coming closer and closer, it's massive green eyes, the size of a normal sized house, with slits for pupils, it growls, I try to scream one more time, but nothing comes out. Just as the thing comes one more step towards me, I see it's pearly white teeth, ready to kill me, I wake up and scream, but, I'm not at home I'm in a park, somewhere, someone is sitting behind the tree in front of me, he steps out, Death himself, coming towards me, I can't move, no one can see me, no one can hear me, not that I can talk anyway, everyone seems to be fine, playing on the swings, laughing, eating ice creams near a lake, feeding ducks, going down a slide, walking the dog, no one can notice me. Now I definitely wake up and scream, this time the words come out my mouth. I take fast, shallow breath, terrified, Yvonne runs in.

"Calm down." She says softly, stroking my hair. "It was only a dream."

I calm down and smile.

"Now, now, nothing can harm you now."Says nick, walking into the room.

I settle back to sleep.

**That was a short one! YvonneSamDixie xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, back to 3rd person, first day of school for the girls, not the best day of their lives. :) YvonneSamDixie xx**

"Ready?" Said Jac, from the Kitchen, getting a cereal bar.

"In a sec, do you know were my book is?" Yelled Iona down the stairs.

"What? The one about the Titanic? It's down here."

"Okay. Where's my other boot?"

"That's down here too."

Iona came running down the stairs, stuffing everything in her bag and putting her other boot on.

"Bye Nick, Bye Yvonne." Iona called up.

"Laters, guys." Jac yelled up.

"See you." They called back.

Jac and Iona wend out of the door, talking.

Once they got to school, they were very nervous, they looked at each other and went in. They sat right at the back of the classroom, hoping not to be noticed, but knowing they would, Iona put her head down, so no one could see her, well, as long as she couldn't see the, they couldn't see her, right? Kids came charging in, throwing things at each other, being, according to the girls, stupid and annoying. They had all noticed Jac and Iona, but whether they liked them, Jac and Iona couldn't tell.

"Settle down class." said an old, female teacher, who looked nice to the girls. "We have two knew class members, would you like to introduce yourselves, girls?"

they turn to look at each other, both thinking _what, like a proper speech?_

"Hi, I'm Jacqueline, well, I like to be called Jac, Rippon and this is my twin sister, Iona, I, Rippon, ummmmm, we lived in Australia with our Grandma until she died, then we came to live with our sister and her boyfriend, we have a dog and two sisters Yvonne and Kitty." said Jac.

They looked at the teacher.

"What sort of things do you like?" Asked the teachers.

"Yes, we like 50s to 90s music, Celine Dion, stuff like that. She's obsessed with _The H.M.S Titanic__" started Jac.

"_R.M.S Titanic_, actually." Iona Corrected her.

"The _R.M.S Titanic,_ Ancient Egyptians and World War II and Animals … I like animals, castles and Art Deco stuff."

They went to sit down for silent reading, Iona was reading a fiction book about the _Titanic _and Jac was reading _Alice In Wonderland_. 

"Okay, children, today in English we're going to write a story." Said the teacher.

This was Iona's idea of heaven, she can finally write that story about the girl who can travel back in time and goes to the Titanic, World war II, Ancient Egyptians and fights to protect a dragon with a worrier princess AND on her black, time travelling, horse, Mike, and her cat, Monty. Jac was going to write a book about a castle being attacked by evil people and the princess saving the prince because she liked being upside down (Well, that's what she said, anyway.). They actually got through Maths without dying, for art they had to draw something from history, you know what three things Iona did adding dinosaurs, Jac did heads on sticks...with blood and everything. Then, history was about the Titanic, which Iona liked a lot, but just kept singing _My heart will go on,_which was a problem. Then it was home time.

"I have a random need to sing … I AM YOU'RE LADY AND YOU ARE MY MAN!" Iona started.

"Please don't!" Jac interrupted.

"Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear, goodbye's the last time I will hold you near, one day you'll say that word and I will cry, it'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye."

"No."

"NEAR, FAR, WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

"NO."

"A New_"

"NO!"

"Come on, have fun, Romeo and Juliet?"

"Fine!"

They started singing Romeo and Juliet down the street, laughing. They got to the door, knocked on it (Still singing the song) and just as Nick opened it, they sang:

"You and me, Babe, how about it?"

"Are you singing Romeo and Juliet?" He asked.

"Yeah, the only song _**SHE**_ would sing!" Replied Iona. "Still a great song, though!"

"Come in, hungry? It's Saturday tomorrow, so you can stay up and watch a film, maybe?"

"TITANIC, OH PLEASE," Iona pleaded.

"No, no, no...JARASSIC PARK!" Jac asked.

"YEAH, JARASSIC PARK!" Iona said.

They had the whole thing. Popcorn, cola, sweets and Jarassic Park …


End file.
